Municipal localities generally require that water companies protect their municipal water supply by addressing the need for backflow prevention in which water flows in a reverse direction from domestic piping systems back into the main utility pipeline. Current methods and equipment for providing this protection require the installation of a backflow preventer device at the water consumer service entrance, typically adjacent the water flow meter and usually installed in a meter box disposed in the ground outside a residential or other type of dwelling.
The known use of separate backflow preventer devices often requires extensive pipe retrofitting or the use of adapters. Since these meter boxes are typically sized for snug fit of a water flow meter therein, installation of a separate backflow preventer has often necessitated costly excavation, by heavy equipment, in order to make the necessary modifications to piping.